


Flirt

by AlwayzHuman



Series: Reveals [12]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Marinette freak out, Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 18:11:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13980633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwayzHuman/pseuds/AlwayzHuman
Summary: Adrien wants to flirt.





	Flirt

**Flirt**

They had been partners for a couple years now and still had yet to reveal each other's identities. Ladybug did her best to purposely not think about who was under Chat's black mask, but she did have an idea as to who it could be. Alya did show her the photo shopped picture of Adrien and it still hasn't left the back of her mind. She wasn't ready to confirm her suspicions. She has been considering revealing their identities to each other but she never feels like she is ready. She noticed Chat's flirting had ebbed away just a little bit and felt comfortable enough to slightly flirt back. She keeps denying that it really is just because she was falling for her cat partner.

Chat, on the other hand, has been ready the moment he met his lady. He had been looking for clues about his lady all over the place. He still didn't know who she was, but he was positive that she went to his school. Not only because of the history book, which was a huge clue, but also because of how quickly she showed up with the Horificator Akuma. He still hasn't put all the pieces together. However, he did start to take more notice in one of his classmates the more she became confident during class. He denied it for a while, but eventually accepted the fact that he was slowly admiring his blue haired friend as more than a friend.

As the days went by, the two would become closer in both their civilian forms and their alter egos. Their patrols became a time where they could spend more time together. Their conversations at school were calming and would occasionally hold a hint of flirtation in it. Thinking that her crush could also be her partner gave the bluenette enough courage to talk to her crush without stuttering as much as before.

"So where are we going for lunch?" Adrien asked his friends as the bell rings for the end of class.

"OH! There's this new cafe not too far away," Alya suggested.

"That sounds great!" Marinette agreed. The four decided to begin to walk out of the school and followed Alya to the cafe after they all agreed to the cafe. Alya and Nino held hands and walked in front of their best friends while talking about random things (*cough*Ladyblog*cough*). Marinette and Adrien were just making small talk and teasing each other throughout most of the walk.

"So, I've heard that there are a lot of guys who like you, Mari!" Adrien teased. "Got sights on any particular one?" Adrien asked, making Marinette hum in thought. Should she tell him or not?

"Yes," she answered. Adrien's eyes widened.

"What!?" Alya and Nino turned back to their friends at the sound of Adrien's voice.

"Hey, what's going on, dudes?" Nino asks them. Marinette giggles at Adrien's reaction and skips into the cafe, pulling Alya away from her boyfriend so they could talk. Adrien just stared at his princess as she walked away with her best friend, still giggling. "You okay, dude?"

"Do you know who Marinette likes? Who is he? Is he good enough for her? I don't think he's good enough if he hasn't asked her out yet," Adrien complained as they finally followed the girls in. It took everything the DJ had just to stifle his laughter. Adrien tried to get Marinette to tell him who it was for the rest of lunch. She finally gave him a small tidbit right before class started again.

"No, I'm not going to tell you but I will say he's the cat's meow," Marinette said with a wink to the blond. To say the least, Alya and Nino were having a field day with this. This only seemed to grow the model's frustration. Thankfully he was able to calm down considerably at the thought that he still has a chance with his lady. When school ended, Adrien was whisked off to another photoshoot before he was finally allowed to go home. When he reached his room, he fed Plagg and started on his homework so he wouldn't have to worry about it after patrol. He was able to finish and went onto his computer to look up pick up lines to use on his lady and his princess. He found a baker's pick up line to use on his princess and wrote it down so he wouldn't forget it for tomorrow.

Meanwhile, with Marinette, the young bluenette was talking to her Kwami, who was eating a triple chocolate chip cookie, about whether she should reveal her identity to her partner and prove her suspicions that he could also be her school crush. Ultimately, it came down to whether Marinette was ready yet, which she claimed she wasn't. She was worried he wouldn't like her anymore once he found out. Or that he isn't who she thought he was. Or that he would be disappointed that it was her. Basically it was all self doubt when it came down to revealing her identity to him.

"Don't worry, Marinette. You will know when the time is right to show him," Tikki encouraged her chosen. The bluenette nodded in agreement before taking a deep breath and transforming. What Tikki didn't tell her charge, was that Plagg was going to trick his chosen to say the wrong pick up line. Ladybug and Chat Noir met at the Eiffel Tower as they normally did before they started patrol. They greeted each other before racing across the rooftops of Paris, Chat shouting out pick up lines at Lady.

"Are you kryptonite? Because I'm weak at the knees for you."

"Yoda one for me."

Each one was either greeted with a giggle, laugh, or groan.

"If I was a superhero, guess which one I'd be!" This one made Ladybug stop in her track. She was about to point out the fact that he was already a superhero but he interrupted her. "Your Man." Ladybug groaned and continued on with patrol. The pick up lines never stopped. Eventually patrol ended and the two heroes were able to sit and rest. Chat's antics never stopped until he had to pull out his list of lines. He skimmed over the list and noticed one he hadn't said yet. Without thinking, he automatically said the line. "Are your parents bakers? Because they sure made you a cutie… Pie…?" Ladybug had started to freak out. She was hyperventilating and talking faster than the cat hero could process. However, he was able to make out a few things.

"How do you know?! Did you follow me home!? YOU FOLLOWED ME, DIDN'T YOU?!" Those were the only things he was able to process. He then immediately began to reassure her that he did not follow her and that, that particular pick up line was supposed to be for one of his friends at school. With that said, they called it a night and made their way home. Before he didn't get very far before he realized that she had basically confirmed that his lady does live in a bakery. And he only knows one person at his school who lives at a bakery. Everything began to click and he got super excited. That next morning, he found Marinette on time, talking to Alya, and making her way to her first class.

"MARINETTE!" Adrien shouts, making the poor girl jump before turning around to look at who called her.

"A-Adrien?" Marinette asked, still slightly startled.

"It's you!" He shouts as he picks her up in a hug and runs away with her, leaving a confused Alya behind. He wasn't going to hold in his realization any longer than he had to.

"DON'T YOU DARE MAKE HER LATE AGRESTE!" Alya shouts after him, whether he heard, she had no clue.


End file.
